Arthroscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgical procedure in which an examination and sometimes treatment of damage of the interior of a joint is performed using an arthroscope, a type of endoscope that is inserted into the joint through a small incision. Arthroscopic procedures, such as repairing a torn rotor cuff, often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors (sometimes called “suture anchors”) are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place.